A Moment Under the Mistletoe
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: A KotOR Christmas Special: My gift to all LSFExileAtton fans! Enjoy, and Happy Holidays!


Breanna Hawk, Jedi Exile, paced the corridors of the Ebon Hawk furiously. She had just spent the past few hours waiting for a certain scoundrel to emerge from that cave of a cockpit, having been planning to celebrate that all too famous 'Day of Giving' with the entire crew. Everyone else was waiting on him, and she had reluctantly been sent to get him.

"_Who knows…maybe he did something right for once…" _Mira had whispered to her with a wink, reminding her of that 'power coupling' she had been talking about a few months ago. Breanna had just rolled her eyes and said that they were just friends. Little did she know how close that they truly were.

The door slid open from the cockpit, the scoundrel stepping out of the room that had consumed him for the past few days. His cheeks were a bright red, crimson with embarrassment. He had pulled on his darker green mautaki apprentice robes, and he looked like he had even cleaned up more for the occasion.

"What took you so long? Everyone's been waiting!" she scolded, actually scared of her own tone. She hated it when she started to sound like Atris…

"Easy there, Princess. I was working on a little side project for a while, no big deal. It was actually your…uhh…gift…" he said anxiously, embarrassed. He had been planning this for a while, and his desire to have the Exile had grown from a simple lust to a true love. And now that he was a jedi, he figured he would start acting like one.

She frowned for a moment, surprised that he had even considered the holiday. The idea simply seemed strange: Atton actually caring enough to give her something?

"Really? Sorry I sort of snapped at you," she apologized, as he looked up. That same husky grin appeared, as he touched her shoulder.

"No big deal, I did take too long…but, I want to give this to you now…Away from the others," he said monotonously, staring back at the floor panels. He was shy about love, actually any of his feelings. Building walls that were not meant to be broken in his mind was part of him, mostly for fear of shame or even a reaction with no returning feelings.

Breanna accepted the gift from him as he handed it to her, unwrapping it as she leaned against the wall. She felt her heart beat rapidly, wondering what he had done for her. She had to admit, she could not hide her feelings for him any longer. She had started off as a friend AFTER Peragus (it had taken awhile for her to get over the fact that he had enjoyed seeing her in her skivvies). It seemed that every time that they had passed each other now, he was either teasing her in that loving way or even having moments where they would just sit and look into each other's eyes. She had spent so many years forcing herself to forget the person she was before the Wars, and now that he had entered her life, he was bringing the old Breanna back with joy, not sadness.

It was then when she discovered that lying in the package was a necklace with a blue river stone, strung with a chain.

"My mom gave this to me a few weeks before I turned sixteen…just before the Wars. It was special to me, and…I wanted to give it to someone who was equally close to me," he explained, her eyes lighting up. She looked up at him, her jaw dropping.

"I-I don't know what to say…Thank you, this is the most special thing I've ever received," she managed to say, in awe of such a generous gift. He smiled, as he looked up for a moment. He used the Force to pull mistletoe that had been hanging nearby above them, hoping his plan would work.

"It's nothing, Bree. I care about you, despite the fact that an old hag is trying to ruin this holiday spirit. And besides, who else could change my life in such a way?" he asked, as she touched her fingers against the stone.

"Yeah…I realized it after you helped me to feel the Force. Here, let me put it on you," he said, as she turned around. His fingers worked rapidly, trembling a little as he placed it around her neck. She turned around, touching her fingers against the stone.

Warmth flowed from the stone, having a flow like river through her soul. "It has the Force's presence upon it," she remarked, as he reached for her arm.

"Yeah…and we seem to have a guest," he said, looking up at the mistletoe. Breanna didn't have a chance to look, as he drew her into his arms and pressing his lips gently upon hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She could no longer resist, he had definitely won her heart. He was like no other, gently holding her like she was just the rarest gem. She felt his arms snake around her waist, reassuring her of his love.

She broke her lips from his for a moment, her cheek brushing against his. He closed his eyes, thanking the Force that his wildest holiday dream had come true. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek, his eyes dark chocolate eyes meeting her emerald.

"I love you," he whispered, as he felt her head bury against his neck. She grinned, pulling out a red hat with white lining the edges and a white ball at the end (better known as a Santa Clause hat) upon his head.

" 'Love you too, Atton," she said, winking. This was the Best Day of Giving of her life.

**Happy Holidays to all, and I hope you enjoyed my holiday special of KotOR. Thankies, please review!**


End file.
